


Lost in silence

by masterlokisev159



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avengers 4 trailer spoilers, Avengers: Endgame, Exhaustion, Hopeful Ending, Hurt Tony, Hurt/Comfort, Nebula cares, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Steve Rogers, Sick Tony, Starvation, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-09-13 20:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterlokisev159/pseuds/masterlokisev159
Summary: Tony records. He sits and he waits. It's only a matter of time.The oxygen will run out.Out here in Space, he's never felt more alone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tony gave everything. In return he lost more than he could've imagined.
> 
> A fic based on the Avengers; Endgame trailer. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

 

He let his hand slide off the switch. The half-shattered remains of the ironman helmet stared back at him like some sick twisted parody of himself. A reminder of how badly he'd managed to screw up, how much he'd failed to do to stop Thanos. It would never be enough.

"Stark."

He turned. Nebula.

Gathering his strength, he gave a half smile and let his head fall back against the ship's wall, turning to gaze out at the infinite sky. Or rather...a never ending space.

"What do you expect me to say?" Tony replied, trying his best not to think too much about the clawing, twisting sensation in his stomach. He had never starved before.

Nebula didn't say anything. She just shifted awkwardly in her space before sighing loudly.

"You're not going to die." He ignored her as she slid opposite him, nudging his helmet away gently. He thinks she used to be far more savage. Fearsome.

"Someone will find us."

"No they won't." He said gently, as his fingers traced the glass softly. A thin layer between the ship and space. Such a fine line between life and death and he was reaching it. He was so close to crossing it.

"Your message. I have transmitted it. Someone will find-"

"No! There, there is n-nothing anyone can do! We have nothing, no food, no water, but more than that, we won't be able to breath! I can already feel it-" his voice broke off into a cough and his eyes stung. He swallowed and looked her in the eye.

"We're dying Nebula. And there is nothing anyone can do to help us."

His companion said nothing. She merely stared at him like he was some specimen she'd not encountered before. Then again, twenty four hours would easily make that change, reality.

Finally, she spoke. She sounded weary, like the fight had take every last bit of fight she had left. "One. One more."

Tony rolled his eyes."What? What now?" He snapped, but she was already standing. As soon as she turned back round he had to pause.

A cylinder was held out in front of him. And not just any kind but one he'd seen before. For weeks now.

"It's water. The last one. I've already checked."

Eyes wide, he stared at her outstretched hand. The metal from both the canister and her arm, reflected the greenish-blue hue of outside.

Tony threw his head back and barked out with laughter. He laughed and laughed so much that tears came out of his eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" She growled but crouched in front of him. In a surprisingly quick motion, she grabbed his hand and forced his fingers around the canister.

"Y-you think-you think that's what we need right now? You think that water is the problem!? Honey, I won't be able to breathe tomorrow! I-I won't-I..." the laughs started to die down until all that was left was sobbing. Once the tears fell down his cheeks he couldn't stop them. He felt his whole face crumple.

"I'm sorry, I'm so s-sorry-" The words fell out of his mouth around the sobs, though it was hard to maintain what he'd been thinking. Focussing was becoming harder and his head throbbed. He felt like he was going to faint.

"It's okay Stark. But you need to drink this. Here." She maintained his grip on the can while opening the top with a small knife. The water was instantly visible to them both. He hadn't tasted water in four days.

"Drink. Now." She guided his hand up to his lips and seemed satisfied to watch him take a long sip. Once started, he couldn't stop, his body deprived of all the moisture it so desperately needed.

His hand started to slide when the next wave of dizziness hit him. Thankfully, Nebula rescued the can.

"Finish the rest." She ordered but he blocked her from giving it to him.

"You finish it. You need it just as much as I do."

"I don't. I can function a lot longer without food and water."

Tony sighed. "But not without oxygen though."

"...No." She looked away and a twinge of guilt ran through his core.

With all the energy he could muster, he swiped up the drink and finished it. Water dribbled down his chin and dampened his wife beater.

For a moment they sat there is complete silence. He'd never told anyone but he always found it eery how quiet space was. There could be billions and trillions of souls out there but not one would be heard. There was never a sound from outside, only their own last few breaths. Followed by more silence.

He wondered if it would be painful.

"You know, I always figured I'd go first. On earth, when I fought the chitauri, hell, even when I went up against Thanos, I thought that stab would kill me. Turns out I'm the stubborn ass that no one can get rid of." He muttered, closing his eyes and letting the glow of space fall over him like a sheet.

"You have family. They are waiting."

Tony smiled. Nebula was such an optimist.

"My family is dead Nebula. I wasted my life."

 

* * *

 

Some time after that, Nebula left. Tony's body drifted between dreams and wakefulness. Sometimes he wouldn't be able to tell, especially when his dreams took on the same colour as the void outside the glass. Every so often, an uncontrollable fear would take him and tears would stream down his face until he gasped and wiped them away.

In the glass' reflection he saw someone look back at him. A grown man who looked tired and frail and ill. Who looked sad and lost.

"It'll be okay." He whispered, watching the reflection lips utter the words back at him. Tears fell from the man's eyes too. Tony bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut.

After hours passed, Tony started to feel it. His mind began to shut down, thoughts moving fast only to fall silent and drift into nothingness. The air was so thin and he had to take bigger breaths through his mouth to feel better but even that was starting to fail. This was it.

Not long to go.

The door to his own little private area slid open. Nebula had returned, holding some bundle of clothes and one blanket. Where she got the strength only Thor knew.

They stared at each other. Something must have changed with him because her face fell, just a bit.

"Stark. These are for you, the ships' getting colder." She was lying. She just didn't want to die feeling cold.

He tried to smile but his mouth instinctively fell open to take another breath. A moment later, the blanket was laid on top of him and so were the clothes.

"You can't talk. Can you?" There was an unspoken agreement they'd had up until their conversation hours earlier. That they would not talk about how they wouldn't survive. Nothing could make them pretend now.

He shook his head fractionally, gaze locked onto the glass. The reflection looked scared.

"Keep breathing. It'll be okay."

He said nothing, but her face said it all.

With shaking hands, he pointed to his helmet. Without words, she picked it up and sat down next to him on top of the blanket. Silently, she handed it to him.

"Don't cut yourself. It's sharp." She said, watching him pull it to his chest and run a finger over his life's work.

_In._

_Out._

He was ironman. He would always be ironman.

Together, they sat there, leaning on each other as two people with no hope of rescue would. As his vision started to dim in the final hours, his head fell onto her thin shoulders. Distantly he could feel the mechanics of her body pushing for more air. If only they had more time.

His mind flashes instantly to Steve and those he left on earth. Followed by Peter and the guardians who didn't make it. He'll soon join them.

"Do...you think anyone will find us?" Nebula tried and yes, he heard it now. Her voice was going too.

Slowly, he shook his head. They were finished.

Just as his eyes fluttered shut, something shone through the glass and grew and grew until everything behind Tony's eyes was coated in a bright white light. It was so intense it actually hurt.

It took moments for the light to dim. Then-

"Stark, Stark! Wake up. Wake up now, there's someone here damnit-!"

For the first time in weeks, Tony felt something hit the ship from the side and give an extra nudge to the structure. The whole ship shuddered and creaked and the sound of metal brushed against the glass. A distant tap at the glass was all he heard. It was so far...

Nebula instantly jolted and seemed to stop shaking as much. She stood up and Tony felt his body collapse against the blankets when her footsteps left the small room. It was quiet once again.

Tony shuddered and shook, the last moisture in his body falling from his eyes.

 _Don't_ _leave_ _me_. He mouthed and curled up just a bit more. He was really cold but just didn't have the energy to move any more. His chest moved weakly as a dying animals' would. Every part of him ached. He felt exhausted.

Footsteps vibrated against the metal grate under him and for the first time he had to wonder if maybe something different was happening after all. Maybe he was hallucinating. God knew that had already happened a few times over the past few weeks.

"Not me, him! He needs oxygen now! He's barely breathing!"

Nebula. That was Nebula screaming.

The footsteps were right near him now and suddenly, rough hands picked him up and lay him flat, guiding his head into someone's lap. Methodical fingers pushed against his neck and something plastic was pressed over his nose and mouth. And then-

_And then-!_

"Breathe Tony. You're okay, just breathe."

Air. Sweet, life-giving air. And it was for him.

"Has she got one? Okay fine, lets get them across and then we can take it from there. They need food and water."

That voice sounded familiar.

"Nebula, where are the others!?"

"They didn't make it. It was just me and Stark."

"How long have you been without food and water? Has he been breathing till now? Was he awake? I thought he was through the window?" That sounded like Banner. But there was no way-

"Bruce, I don't think he can hear us."

_Steve_

"Be careful with him. His body is going to go into shock if we give him too much oxygen in one go. You have to make sure you control the amount. Thor, take Nebula and get Rocket out of here, he's not helping."

_Thor is here too?_

"Tony? Can you open your eyes for me? Tony. We need you to respond for us Tony."

His name. Steve was saying his name. After a few tries, Tony managed to find the strength to do it. His eyes flickered open and met with deep blue ones. He was lying in Steve's lap. The man was holding the oxygen mask over his mouth as he wheezed. Tears started to well up in the corners of his eyes and Steve seemed to let out a breath. Tony had no idea why, Steve already had some kind of air-mask on.

"Shhh you're okay. We've got food and water, plenty of it. Got oxygen too. You're gonna survive. We're taking you home."

Steve sounded so earnest, so sure. But what guarantee was there? Maybe he was hallucinating or finally dead.

"Tony, say something please. You're going to be okay, I promise."

Almost desperately, Tony tried to cough out the words, but they wouldn't come. All he managed to do was keep coughing.

"Sit him up. Lying flat just makes it harder for him."

With that, he was shifted, arms under each of his and pulling him all the way up until his head rested against Steve's chest, just under his chin. Steve's arm bracketed his hips like a strong weight while the other kept the oxygen mask solidly over his nose and mouth. He twitched when Steve's fingers traced the bones jutting out below his waist. He knew what Steve was doing.

"He's lost weight." Steve's voice vibrated against his back and for once there was another sound in space, just one more voice. He didn't feel so lonely anymore.

"They both have. When we get him across, we can ask Nebula when they last ate. I'd wager maybe a week say. But-"

Tony felt someone, he guessed Bruce, quickly slip a finger under his mask and trace over his lips gently. "He's badly dehydrated. I wonder if the oxygen or water would've hit first. It's hard to tell."

"Lets take him over."

Just like that, his body was lifted into strong arms and a strap was fixed to keep his mask in place.

 _We match,_ He thought blearily _._

Through half-lidded eyes, Tony could make out Steve carrying him away to another ship. Beside them, Bruce sped up, holding his ironman helmet under his arm and barking orders into a remote.

He'd been saved.

"You're gonna be okay. I won't lose you too."

No, he wouldn't. For the first time in weeks, Tony didn't want to be lost either.

For the first since Thanos, he didn't feel alone. He had Steve. He had the team.

Together, they would avenge.

 

* * *

 

 

 


	2. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little extra here for after they find Tony!

It was hard keep his eyes open but every time he even started to flicker, Bruce was right there, snapping his fingers over his eyes. 

"Stay awake Tony. We're not losing you now."

Once again, his eyes fluttered open, the dim ship lights enough to make him groan. Steve's arms under his shoulders and knees felt like steel bands, holding him up. Bruce and Steve were here and somewhere nearby was Thor. All of them here to keep him alive.

"He's closed his eyes again. Set him down Steve, we need to get him to stay awake."

Slowly, he was placed back on the cold ground but not for long as he was adjusted into Steve's lap, his head falling against Steve's chest.

"Tony. Hey, Tony we need you to look at us. Even better, talk to us. When did you last eat? When did you last have water?"

Steve was shaking him gently, while Bruce had gripped his wrist and was strapping something onto it. Tony blinked and gazed into the blue eyes again. This time his vision was slightly more steady.

Steve was wearing some sort of space suit and so was Bruce when Tony peeked his way. Thankfully the helmets they wore were see through, otherwise Tony wouldn't have known that they had survived.

But they had. Some of the original team had survived. Steve had survived. He wasn't alone.

"Hey that's it. Just keep your eyes on me okay? Bruce is just fixing a tracker on you. It's gonna make sure we know exactly where you are and what your vitals are okay? We're not leaving you."

The strap itched against his skin when Bruce set his wrist back carefully over his stomach. Tony closed his hand gently.

He was starting to feel his fingers again.

"Can you answer us? No? Don't worry, we'll cross over now and start heading home, hold on." Steve promised and tightened his grip on Tony before lifting him back up. This time Tony really tried to keep tracking around him. Bruce looked at him and their eyes connected. A flash of green shot through his eyes.

"You're gonna be okay. I'm so glad we found you."

He was too. If only he had the strength to say it. All he could do was blink and stare off into space.

Once they reached the main panels of the Benatar, Tony realised just how they'd boarded the ship. A large square had been cut out through the wall and through it, multiple cables linked to a much larger ship and had secured the two ships together in an airtight seal. In fact, when Tony took a good glance, he thought he recognised the bigger ship.

"Quinjet is secured and ready. Make your way over." Thor said from the back of the quinjet and Tony realised there were com systems in all the suits. He could hear Thor through Steve's.

Tony had to wonder just when they'd had the time and ability to build everything for a space trip. Had this been because he'd started sending those messages two weeks ago? Or the ships distress signal a month ago? How long had it taken for then to reach him?

When he turned back to Steve, he noticed Steve watching him closely. Like he was assessing him.

"We're all set. Ready to leave this trip?" Steve said with a gleam in his eyes he didn't smile but his face seemed lighter. Like he knew what Tony was thinking.

_He's trying to get me to talk. Wants me to be okay._

Tony blinked and used every muscle he could to nod. Beside them, Bruce broke out into a grin and clapped Steve's shoulder.

"Lets move."

They crossed from one metal grate to another and as soon as he was set down on a soft cot, the cables were loosened and the back of the quinjet was closed. The engines roared.

They were free.

 

* * *

 

Tony gazed at the familiar ceiling in wonder. His quinjet with some of his team, what precious few remained he guessed, and finally, a chance to make things right. Or so he hoped if he survived.

"Oxygen saturation levels are stable. In five minutes, we can sit him up and try and give him some water. Soup in about fifteen minutes. Then we'll keep building on the water every ten."

He was flat on the cot, his tracker secure on his wrist and oxygen mask steadily pumping to keep him alive. His eyes fluttered every so often when more air entered his mouth. Above him, Steve and Bruce were standing and watching him closely like two hawks. They'd removed their helmets and that was why Tony felt all the more better that they were here. He could see them, he had felt their hands on him and so this couldn't be a hallucination. He really had been saved. As long as he got food and water.

"He looks exhausted. And look, he's badly starved-" Tony felt Steve slip his hands under his shirt to span his waist and Tony had to suck in a breath. Steve was so warm and...angry?

"Thor, can you get a blanket? He's freezing."

A shadow fell over his body and suddenly Thor stood above him. Tony's eyes widened at the sight. He looked terrible. Where was his hair!? Had he lost weight? Could a god look exhausted?

"Ah, my look. It has indeed changed. We have much to catch up on." Thor smiled tiredly and draped a huge thick quilt over his frail body.

Behind his mask, he smiled fractionally and Steve rolled his eyes.

"I don't think he's really fussed about your hair Thor. He's been through a lot."

Thor shook his head and folded his hands like he was dealing with a child. "You are mistaken. That's exactly why he's looking at me like that. Surely it's better to focus on the here and now than before?"

Tony blinked and his eyes fell back to being half-lidded. Thor was right. He'd much rather focus on the people in front of him than think about the ones he'd lost.

With a sigh, he let his body drift. Sounds began to blur and his team faded around him. He got some moments of complete and utter rest until-

"Tony? Wake up, we've got some water for you. Hey, wake up." And Tony's body was sat up by Steve again. Tony blinked the dark spots from his eyes and glared weakly at him from behind his mask. Steve's frown melted into something warmer.

"That's it. I'm gonna take your mask off so you can take a few sips for me okay?"

Tony watched Steve slowly reach to slip the mask off and instantly, Tony jolted. If Steve took it away, he'd die. His eyes started to water and his body shook.

"No, no, it's okay." Steve said and immediately pulled his hand back and instead, rested it on Tony's quilted torso. "You take a few deep breaths. And then water but don't worry. I know it's a lot to take in but we wouldn't dare take the mask off unless we were sure you'd be okay. There's more oxygen without that mask than with it."

The more Steve spoke, the more relaxed Tony started to feel. His voice was so soothing and everything he was saying pointed to keeping him alive.

"Ready to try again?" Steve said earnestly. He lifted his hand up and paused until Tony gave a small nod. As he pulled the mask down, he held Tony's gaze. For a moment, it felt like his life belonged to Steve and that if Steve made a mistake, he would be lost for good.

Steve looked like a man who would not make a mistake right now.

"There." He spoke with a hushed voice. "Your lips are looking a lot better."

It wasn't time for him to be vain but Tony felt weirdly self-conscious at the statement. What was wrong with his lips?

"They were looking blue when I found you." Steve huffed out a laugh when Tony stared at him. "I can guess what you're thinking. You're very expressive."

Unable to do much other than blink, Tony took a deep breath and swallowed. His head spun with all the oxygen suddenly reaching his system, but his throat and eyes were so dry, it actually hurt to cough.

Black spots started to appear in front of him again and dimly, he heard Steve speaking. Then a cool glass was pressed to his lips. He swallowed and didn't stop for half a minute.

"Easy, this'll help. We'll get you back to top shape just take it easy okay." Steve sounded so sure but thankfully he was right. The one drink he'd had made him feel so much better. The tingling sensation in his limbs was finally starting to disappear.

Something hit him then. Nebula might've saved his life by giving him that last drink. Bruce had said he was so close to dying because of dehydration too. 

"You look a little...happy."

Instantly, Tony's eyes snapped open. When had he closed them? And was he happy? He'd been scared before and he was relieved, no doubt but...happy?

Steve sighed and after removing Tony's mask completely, gently lowered him back onto the cot. But instead of leaving, he perched on the edge and ran a hand through his hair. Tony noticed how greasy it looked.

"We're about one week out from earth. Once we're back, Rhodes and Natasha will want to fill you in. We'll give you all the information we have."

_Rhodey and Nat are alive?_

"You have no goddamn idea how glad I was to find you alive. That message you sent really had us shook. Bruce and Rocket worked day and night to get the quinjet ready. I mean we all helped but..." Steve looked at the ceiling and dropped his hand. "It really was touch and go."

So they had received his message. When Nebula had transmitted it, he hadn't even bothered to find out how far it would go. After the first two weeks of being adrift, he was sure no one was coming anyway. It wouldn't have made a difference.

Steve kept looking away. "Your friend. Nebula. She's okay. She's already in much better shape. Still suffered the same as you but-" Steve took a shaky breath and clenched his fists. The dim lighting reflected off the sharp angles of his face. Almost as mesmerising as Tony's view of space had been.

"You were barely breathing. You looked..."

Tony didn't need to speak for once. He knew what Steve meant. A certain reflection came to mind.

"I'm glad. Glad that you're here. Even if it's just a few of us left. I'm glad you're one of them."

_Oh god._

Tony closed his eyes, trying to stop the tears threatening to spill. How many people were left? Was this it?

Sensing the change in mood, Steve turned and faced the wall on Tony's side. In the light, he looked more upset than ever. His eyes shone. He wouldn't meet Tony's eyes.

"Your recording. Hearing you, _seeing_ you but not being able to touch you, to do something to help you, I honestly don't know what was worse. Watching Bucky turn to dust or watching you slowly starve right in front of me." Steve rubbed his eyes and spoke softly. "When your voice started to go, I knew you needed air. That's when I knew we had to speed things up."

Something wet fell down Tony cheeks and suddenly he felt a burning need to-to do _something_! He'd been alone, so alone and here was Steve saying that he'd heard him, had been listening to him and had lost Bucky, and Peter and Strange weren't the only ones lost and _what else had they lost_ and what about everyone else-!?

His thoughts continued to spiral and he did the one thing he had so desperately wanted to do since Thanos had wiped out half the universe.

Through his quiet sobs under the mask, he pushed himself up on shaking hands, leaned forward and reached his arms out to Steve in the hopes that Steve would understand. He prayed for a comfort he hadn't been allowed to have in so long.

" _Tony_." Steve gasped through his own tears and instantly pulled him into his huge arms, tucking his head into his neck and whispering words into his dark hair.

In turn, Tony wept, tears brushing against Steve's neck till all he could do was try and breathe and forget, no matter how hard it seemed. Right now, remembering did not help. For either of them.

"I'm here. I'm here and we're gonna get through this together okay? We can do this. First we'll get you fixed up and then we'll bring them back. All of them." Steve whispered and sunk a hand into Tony's curls, pulling him closer. Body and mind broken, Tony nodded weakly against Steve's neck. It felt so good to not shoulder this alone anymore. This was what Nebula could not promise. This was what only Steve could understand.

The responsibility of this loss. The stakes.

He wasn't alone.

Behind him, Tony registered the slide of a metal door. Then he heard a quick gasp and then loud footsteps.

"Nebula wait-!"

"What happened? Is he okay?" Nebula demanded with a growl but froze. Then she knelt beside the two men on the bed and rubbed Tony's back. Between Steve and Nebula, Tony felt so much warmer than before.

"His tracker went haywire for a moment. I think it was emotional stress but-"

"He needed a hug Bruce. It's alright, he's fine." Steve choked out but tightened his grip, almost to force Tony to believe the words. "He's earths best defender. This will not bring him down." The words ran down his spine like an oath. Again Tony nodded at Steve's words, and blinked his eyes open to see. Bruce was watching him carefully and kneeling beside him.

"You okay Tony?"

Offering a small smile for the first time in a long time, Tony sucked in a breath and nodded.

"I will be." He whispered and closed his eyes when he felt the hands on him tighten further.

He pictured the shattered remains of the team. They would fight back. No way was he giving up here. They had to bring everyone back, they had too.

Tony breathed. He would be the first one saved. Peter and the others would be next.

Steve and him would make sure of it.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! :D
> 
> Please let me know what you think! More trailer angst, the better ;)


	3. Bonus +1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost in silence-now with even more Stony ;) enjoy as the countdown draws nearer!

 Stars. Stars everywhere. Why had no one ever told him there were so many stars in space?

Tony traced the glass and sighed. He was so close. So close to home.

He smiled and turned when a voice called him.

"Tony. It's time to go home."

Nodding, he stood and walked towards the exit. A huge bolted metal seal kept the vacuum of space separated from these small confines. While he staggered and dragged his aching body against the walls of a broken ship, the voice drew him closer.

"You're almost there Tony. We're nearly home."

His lips perked up. Tears welled up in his eyes. His fingers brushed the trigger holding the door closed.

"Tony." The young voice of a boy no older than seventeen. Tony turned and gave Peter a soft smile.

"I'll see you soon Peter."

Tony pushed the switch down. The door flung open and space drew him out, a gentle sway into the abyss which pulled him adrift. His body grew cold, his fingers felt numb. Peter's voice followed him.

"I'm sorry."

_Tony!_

"I'm so sorry."

Tears traced Tony's cheeks and he whimpered. He felt so tired. Why couldn't he have saved Peter? Why did Strange not let him just die on that godforsaken planet?

_Shhh Tony, I'm here._

His body trembled as he floated in space. He watched and waited as the Benetar drifted away, Peter's body, mere ashes lost in space, pleas for help lost on his lips. He tried to call out but he was alone.

"Please..." He whispered and floated in a sea of stars, waiting for someone, anyone to find him.

_I'm here Tony._

"Please don't leave me. Please-please help." Tony choked out between his tears and tried to reach out into the darkness. A hand covered his completely and the world slowly began to shimmer and fade into something warmer.

_I've found you. You're not alone. Come back. I won't let you down this time. Tony I'll help you..._

_Tony. I'm here._

 

* * *

 

_....nightmare..._

_....awake...not good...._

_...barely responding..._

_He.........fine..._

_How.........longer?_

_Not..........Water...._

_...Keep an...on him..._

_Tony drifts. In his mind he imagines strong arms guiding him up and holding him against an even stronger body. He feels something cool press against his lower lip and he parts his lips, hearing soft murmurs for him to open his mouth. Something refreshing fills his mouth and soothes his sore throat._

_"That's it. Just a few sips..."_

_The same voice, the first one he'd heard that tethers him to the world. Gentle hands glide over his back and shoulders, warm and kind and strong._

_"S-Ste...” He twitches and begins to open his eyes in the dark but a soft kiss to his forehead stops him._

_"Shhhh. Go back to sleep."_

_His body is laid down. His eyes stay shut._

_He continues to dream._

 

* * *

 

The gentle hum of machinery brought Tony back. He'd had a strange dream that night and could only remember vague bits and pieces. With shaking fingers, he traced his cheeks and coughed against the dryness of his throat.

He'd been crying.

Swallowing, he pushed himself up to sitting and scanned the room, or rather, ship.

He was in the same cot as the one Steve had placed him in before. No one was around but signs gave him a hint that he'd certainly not been alone before.

One of Bruce's jumpers was flung on the floor next to a huge, odd-looking cliche Viking ax, leaning on the opposite side of the room. An oxygen tank was next to his bed with a whole crate of water bottles and a few extra supplies. In fact, there was plenty of food tucked away in the corners of the ship, now that he was paying attention.

Feeling his stomach clench horribly, he leaned over his pile of blankets and reached for the bottle crate.

_Just one, please let me have just one!_

His fingers brushed the cap of one and try as he might, he couldn't make his fingers close around it. His eyes watered and his arm ached with the strain.

He was so close.

Pulling his hand back, he pressed his wrist gently, desperately trying to bring back the sensation, all the while staring at the water.

His eyes fluttered closed when another burst of pain squeezed his insides and he instinctively brought his knees up. Pulling them close, he buried his head in the small space he created.

"Ow..." he whispered and squeezed his eyes shut, trying desperately to stave off the tears.

For a moment, there was total quiet and he took the time to gather his bearings. He wasn't on the Benatar, he was on the Quinjet instead. Steve, Bruce, Thor, a raccoon and Nebula were on board (he thought) and well stocked with plenty of resources to go around. The last thing he remembered was listening to Steve and then he'd just...drifted off.

Through slow blinks, he caught his reflection in the metal beams beside him. He looked so tired. His body was thin, particularly his face where his eyes and cheeks were hollowed out and his ghostly pale lips were parted in shallow breaths. It jolted him because he really did look like a corpse. If he closed his eyes and lay down, he was certain he could be mistaken for one.

It wasn't great. He didn't really remember his final hours on the guardian's ship but the scene of what happened on Titan was seared into his mind forever. His fingers twitched and he took a shuddery breath, causing the tracker on his wrist to blink red.

"St-Steve...Bruce..." he tried, feeling his voice crack and he stared blearily at the huge round door with barely contained hope. Seconds ticked by where no one appeared and Tony was forced to take more shaky breaths. The hope started to slowly leave his body and he felt his throat close up. Where was everyone? Had he been left behind? Maybe he’d never made it out at all.

Eyes glazed over, he started to hitch and sob quietly, silently begging for something to prove him wrong. And then he heard a percussive sound and his eyes became so wide, he was sure it looked ridiculous. The steel door hissed open and the very Captain himself appeared. His gaze homed in on Tony within seconds and sharpened at the distraught figure.

"Tony, I'm glad you're awake. How’re you feeling? Do you remember what happened?" Steve began as he swept past all the clothes on the floor, kicking a few aside, to stand beside the cot again. A distant memory of coffee grounds came to mind: maybe Avengers were always messy, even when intergalactic. Tony looked up.

"You shaved." He whispered and tried for a smile, hoping to hide all signs of his sobs.

"I did.” Steve smiled but it was traced with worry. His eyes darted over Tony's form. “Figured you'd recognize me more easily without it. What with it having been two years."

Through watery eyes, Tony laughed but his attention kept being drawn to the crate. His mouth parted and his stomach clenched again.

Suddenly, a hand waved and snapped in front of him. "Tony? You with me? Look at me." Steve commanded with ease and Tony jerked and followed the snaps.

His eyes met Steve’s and he blinked in awe. That had been very quick.

_He's done this before._

"Do...do I keep..." Tony’s eyes focused again and he frowned, feeling Steve's sharp eyes follow his every move. "I've been losing time."

Steve said nothing but instead closed his hand around Tony's wrist and pressed a few buttons on the attached device. The tracker beeped with each press and green and red numbers appeared on the sleek screen, reflecting against the steel ceiling panels.

"What're you doing?" He asked wearily.

Steve glanced at him briefly but didn't stop. "Checking your vitals and sending them to Bruce. He’s up at the front with Rocket and wanted to see them."

“Oh...”

"It's been three days since we started our journey back. In that time, you've mostly been unconscious, your heart rate has been arrhythmic, your temperature keeps fluctuating and your blood pressure dropped a few times. Right now I'd say this is an improvement." Steve dropped Tony's wrist and rubbed his head.

"That's...not good." Tony said vaguely, licking his lips. He was distracted again.

"No it's not." Steve peered at him carefully. "You're also anaemic, dehydrated and deficient in pretty much all food groups, which isn’t exactly surprising. But it could be worse, me and Bruce are gonna get you up to speed. It's been slow but steady progress. You’re already getting better.”

Blinking slowly, Tony nodded. He felt sluggish and there was a faint aura behind Steve. His head dipped down every few seconds but he only really noticed when Steve caught his chin at one point.

"Tony?"

"Yeah?" His voice was so loud and echoes in his head. Steve’s hand clasped his shoulder firmly.

"You alright? You with me?" Even as he said the words, Steve’s frown deepened and his eyes widened. “You’re going really pale Tony. Talk to me.”

His eyes started to close and he spoke softly. "Tired..." _and thirsty. And so hungry._

Steve's brow furrowed and his eyes darted across the room until realization dawned on him. His blue eyes went wide with horror and he jumped off the bed and yanked up the whole crate of water.

"Oh my god, you're hungry-you need food! Fuck, I'm such an idiot, you've been staring at it for ages and I just-" Tony sat stunned as Steve kept swearing and cracked open three bottles and handed him the first. More began to line up on the bed before Tony had even closed his cold fingers around the first.

"-take small sips and don't overdo it. I'll get the soup, just wait-" and Steve was off again, cursing and dashing around the room, gathering pouches and snapping the heating packs to warm the food.

Tony was oddly touched.

When Steve frantically turned and saw Tony staring back, his expression became even more anguished. "Your fingers. Of course, just wait, I'll-"

Steve took the bottle and held it up for Tony to drink before Tony could even get a word in. But that was fine, he was getting his water.

He took small sips and sighed. His head was feeling a bit better now and he felt a bit more connected.

But that wasn’t the end of it. A hot pouch of soup quickly replaced the bottle and by now, Steve was calmer. Tony's belly rumbled and clenched but after three long sips he felt pleasantly full despite his stomach rebelling.

"We need your nutrients to go up. I should've kept the food next to you, hell I shouldn't have gone and-"

Lightly brushing Steve's arm, Tony shook his head and rasped. "Hey. It's fine, don't worry."

Steve's face crumpled. "No it's not. You need me. I shouldn't be letting you down, not now when you're all I have left."

The words abruptly reminded him of his dream and out of nowhere, a smile pulled on his lips. He closed his eyes.

"It was you." He said quietly to himself.

"What?"

"I...I was dreaming. I dreamt about space and being lost and Peter and you..." when Tony opened his eyes, they were damp. "You spoke to me. You pulled me out of it. Just like you pulled me out of that ship. Just like you're with me now."

The more Tony spoke, the closer Steve had become. He was close enough that he could rest a hand on Tony's shoulder and bring him in for another hug. And when he did, warmth flooded Tony's heart.

"You scared me. When I found you, I was terrified. When Bruce said you were gone, I was scared. When you were calling out last night in your sleep, I panicked. But..." Steve pulled back and brought Tony's hand to his lips. He pressed a soft kiss to their joint hands like he was saying a prayer and gave him a warm brave smile. "You've made it. I'm here. I won't make the same mistake I did in Siberia. I need you, we all do. I can't-I don't know what we'll do but I know one thing and it's that we're stronger together. There must be some reason why you and I and the others are still here."

"I need you too. I'm glad you're here." Tony stared at their joint hands. His mind recalled all that he felt on Titan-the pain, the suffering, the guilt, the _anguish_ -all of it raw and agonizing.

“Peter. He didn’t make it. Neither did the rest of the...guardians of the galaxy.” Tony muttered into the space between them and clasped onto Steve’s hand tight.

“I know. Nebula told us what happened.” Despite the gravity of their loss weighing them down, Steve laughed dryly. “That blue friend of yours doesn’t trust me one bit. Did you build her or something?”

“No. We just talked a lot. About...you sometimes.”

“Yeah?” Steve’s voice went hushed, almost as if to guard something precious.

“Mhmm. We had a lot of time to talk. I had a lot of regrets. You were one of them.” Tony murmured and before he knew it, Steve was there in front of him, pulling him close into his chest, both hands tangled in his dark hair.

“You don’t need to have regrets with me. You did nothing wrong and I owe you a huge apology for Siberia. I’m sorry.” Steve said, words lost in Tony’s hair but warming nonetheless.

Tentatively, the genius wrapped his thin arms around Steve. “It’s okay. I guess it doesn’t really matter anymore. No Bucky to fight over anyway.”  
  
One of Steve’s hands carded through his hair gently. It felt wonderful. “No. I guess not.” Tony felt Steve press a firm kiss to his hair and guide him back to arms length. When Tony opened his eyes, he locked onto teary blue ones.

“We have to bring them all back. We have to. We can’t give up.”

“What do we do?” Tony whispered, wanting to apologise when the doubt in his voice made Steve blink faster.

“I-I don’t know. But we have you. And if anyone can solve this...it’s you.” With one deep breath, the Captain steeled himself. “We will save them. We will. I’ll be with you every step of the way.”

Letting out a tired laugh, Tony let his head drop down. “I hope so.” And he did.

“You will see the kid again Tony. And the rest of the world will see their loved ones too, mark my words!” Eyes like steel and grip on Tony’s shoulders like a vice, Steve looked battle ready and not even hinting at his defeat.

Tony had to be like that too. He had to fight too.

Just...he needed some time. He was so _tired_.

“I’ll fight...just...give me some time. Let me get better maybe.” Tony hummed quietly and fell against Steve’s warm chest again, ear brushing against Steve’s heartbeat. How could he feel so tired all the time now? He really hoped this wasn’t a permanent thing.

Steve’s arms encased him quickly and shook him gently to rouse him a bit. “You’re fine. I’m gonna make sure you get better. You just rest. Once you’re on your feet, we’ll start the work.” When Tony smiled gratefully at him, he winked. “I’m at your service Tony.”

Tony would never admit he snuggled closer. “Mine. I’m glad you’re here.” He said sincerely.

“Me too Tony. Me too.”

They still had a long way to go.

But at least they had each other.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If anyone has any more ideas or things they wanna see while they’re in space, let me know!
> 
> Come chat to me on tumblr and please do have a look at my other fics :DDD

**Author's Note:**

> There you go! I hope you liked this, I really hope it's Steve who saves Tony in the film but lets see ;)
> 
> Please comment, I need to talk about my feels from this trailer!
> 
> If anyone wants to join me I've got space in my crying corner :,)
> 
> P.S. Please do check my other stony fics ;) I promise they were pretty fun to write too!!
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr!  
> https://masterlokisev159.tumblr.com/


End file.
